NCIS: The Mother
by TerraRini
Summary: A Continuation of "The Father." The Story of McGee and Abby's Pregnancy, and how an unexpected turn of events bring their baby into the world. Note: It will be fairly short.
1. NCIS Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Abby, Gibbs, McGee, and other characters that may later make appearances in this story are not my creation, I just LOVE playing with them :D

Chapter 1.

Abby sat curled up, enjoying the warmth and protective feeling of Tim's arms wrapped around her as they watched a thriller and ate popcorn and pickles. She looked up at him during one of the commercials and smiled. "I'm glad we decided to wait to get married until after the baby comes.."

He nodded. "I didn't want you stressing out too much about it. I mean, my parents will be total pains, and think they have to plan the whole thing. They'll be pushy. You don't need the stress right now."

She shrugged. "Well, I planned on working on it before the baby comes, but waiting until afterwards to actually have the wedding helps. Everything's not as rushed.

He smiled, popping another piece of popcorn into his mouth as the movie came back on. "Right. Oh! The inspector said everything in the house was up to code. If you're still interested, I can call the realtor tomorrow and tell them we'll buy it."

Abby snuggled into his side. "Well, it's certainly big enough. And I love the little yard. I'm sorry about the other place, but I really don't want a pool. Too many kids drown in pools.."

Tim smiled. "Well, I just liked the location. It was close to work and all, but the commute's not so bad from this place either. And you're right. Too many kids drown in pools. We don't have to have one."

She nodded, and they turned their attention back to the tv to watch the final scenes of the movie.

As the movie ended, Tim rubbed gently at Abby's legs, which were now laid across his lap. Her nightgown didn't come down quite far enough to cover them, and her skin felt so soft under his hands. He smiled, and leaned over to kiss her. "You know, we haven't even talked about the honeymoon."

She shook her head, her eyes growing wide. "I hadn't planned on leaving the baby so soon."

He laughed softly, kissing her cheek. "We could wait, until the baby's a little older…leave him with my parents and go….where would you want to go?"

She frowned. "I don't know. Let's wait to talk about that. Ooh!" She swung her legs down suddenly. "Gotta pee!" She said, rushing to the bathroom. Ever since she'd found out she was pregnant, she'd been dumping her caf-pows, not having the heart to tell Gibbs she couldn't drink them until after he found out about the baby just a couple months ago. Now she drank almost a gallon of water every day, and had to pee twice as often too.

Tim leaned back against the couch as she waddled back out. She was huge, well...her belly was huge. And she arched her back to accommodate the added weight. He noted that she seemed to have swollen a lot recently, and that her feet were bothering her more. She was about to sit back down when she frowned. "Maybe I should just go to bed."

He nodded. She looked a little puffy in the face. "You go on, I'll turn everything off and I'll be in soon." He said, standing up and pressing the button on the remote to turn off the tv. Her apartment was small. He couldn't wait to get her moved into a more comfortable living space. And to set up the nursery.

She waddled off, and Tim couldn't help but worry a little. She'd been over-tired lately, and her mood swings could kill. She still had a little over a month to go. He turned off the living-room light, and returned the popcorn bowl to the kitchen. He walked into the little bedroom, unbuttoning his shirt all the way down to his belted pants. She was already curled up in bed. He stripped down and climbed in beside her, wrapping his arm around her and laying his hand affectionately on her stomach. He could just feel the baby's foot moving against the front of her stomach. "Hey there little guy.." He whispered softly before kissing the back of her neck.

Abby shifted as if she were uncomfortable, but she shifted into him. "What makes you so sure it's a boy? My mom says it's a girl, because of the way I'm carrying."

Tim laughed. "Well, if you'd just let the ultrasound technicians tell us…."

"Uh uh. I want to be surprised!" She replied, turning to kiss him. "Tomorrow's appointment is pretty routine. Ziva said she'd meet me at lunch time, and bring me over to the doctor's office." She yawned tiredly. "we're going shopping after." She added as she reached up to turn off the light.

"Are you sure it's alright that I'm not going to be there? I mean, I've been to the rest of them, but the publisher wants to talk about the book."

"No no, that's fine, Tim. Besides, it's easier to go shopping from the Doctors, than to come all the way back here to meet Ziva, and then have her drive crazy through downtown traffic at lunch time."

Tim wasn't sure he felt comfortable with Abby riding with Ziva and the look on his face betrayed his thoughts.

Abby snickered. "She drives a lot slower when it's just the two of us. I think it makes her a little nervous to have a pregnant woman in her car. But you should see her in the store, picking out those frilly pink baby dresses. I have to keep reminding her we're going gender neutral. You know…Black."

Tim laughed softly as the baby kicked again.

Soon they were both fast asleep.

A/N: This is going to be short, probably just a couple of chapters, but I had a few requests for "What happens after" NCIS: The Father. Hope you enjoy it :D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The characters in this story are not my own creation, and I am thankful to CBS and their writers for allowing me to play with them :D

Chapter 2:

Morning came with a thunder storm, and a flash of lightening brought Abby out of her sleep. She sat up quickly, looking for the source of the disturbance. The sudden movement woke Tim, and he sat up. "Everything ok?"

She nodded. "Uh, yeah." Another flash lit up the room, and Tim yawned as Abby threw the blanket off. "Gotta pee..gotta pee…" She said, and left him grinning in the bed.

He got up and started to fix breakfast while she showered and dressed. It had taken him a little while to grow accustomed to her appearance before she donned all the makeup, and pulled her hair up into pigtails. There was a startling difference, and he was pleased that he was one of few who was privileged enough to see her without her mask.

They ate breakfast together, and Abby talked about the things they still needed to get for the baby. Tim listened attentively, deciding he'd pick up one or two of the major things as a surprise, maybe this weekend. When they'd finished, Abby picked up the plates to bring them to the sink. Tim followed with their glasses.

"Hey, Abs, make sure to mention the swelling to the doctor, ok?" He commented, noting again just how bad it was, and considering she hadn't had time to really be on her feet yet, she shouldn't be this swollen.

She laughed. "I'm sure the Doctor will notice." She washed their dishes as he came up behind her at the sink, wrapping his hands around and placing them affectionately on her baby bump. She finished, setting the glass in the strainer, and then turned around to face him. A soft laugh escaped her lips before they were met by his in a good morning kiss.

"I have to go..Gibbs is going to kill me if I'm late today." He pulled back slowly, reluctant to let go of her.

"Gibbs would kill you if you were late any day." She replied, grabbing a bag of prepared lunch off the counter. "I fixed this for you last night..and there's some in there for Tony too, if he's good."

"Thanks, Abs." He smiled and pecked her on the cheek again before heading out the door.

A few hours later, Ziva was knocking on the door of the small apartment. Abby had fallen asleep on the couch and didn't hear, so Ziva used her spare key to open the door, concerned that something might've happened.

When she saw Abby lying on the couch she smiled, then walked over and gently shook her shoulder. "Hey Abby…we'll be late to your appointment if you don't hurry to get ready."

Abby practically jumped off the couch. "Huh? Oh…you're here..I didn't hear you come in.."

Ziva laughed. "Come on, we'll be late..what do you need?"

Abby shrugged. "Just my purse, which is hanging with my coat by the door. Then I'm ready."

They headed for the door, Abby walking tenderly as if her feet pained her. Ziva frowned softly as Abby pulled her purse over her shoulder.

When they arrived at the Doctor's office, they told the receptionist that Abby was there, and then took a seat. Ziva joked about how huge Abby was. Before Abby had a chance to respond, the nurse called them in. "Are you sure you want me to come in with you, Abby?" Ziva asked, lifting her coat from the waitingroom chair.

Abby nodded. "Yeah, it's just a routine appointment, they'll weigh me, you can laugh at how fat I am, and then we can go shopping."

Ziva laughed and followed Abby into the exam room. "You're not fat, Abby, you're pregnant!"

The nurse asked Abby for a urine sample, and while Abby went off to the restroom, Ziva sat in the exam room and waited. When Abby returned, the nurse had her stand on the scale, while she asked questions about how Abby was feeling, if anything had changed, whether she was taking any different medication, and other similar questions.

Abby's only comment was that the swelling in her feet was horrible, but otherwise, things seemed pretty much the same. Ziva sat quietly, listening as the exam went on.

The nurse wrapped the blood pressure cuff around Abby's arm and began pumping it up. The moment that followed was full of silence as she noted Abby's blood pressure, and then removed the cuff. "It's a bit high. I'd like to have you lay down on your left side for a few minutes, while Doctor Liberman talks to you. We'll check it again later."

Ziva leaned forward, reading the look of concern on Abby's face, but she remained silent as the nurse put away the cuff, and left the room.

A/N: What would a story be without a little drama and excitement?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The characters in this story are fictional, and not my creation, I merely spend my spare time playing with them in this fantastic fan-fiction. :D

Chapter 3

Abby laid quietly on the bed in the exam room, and Ziva moved so she could sit where they would be able to see each other and talk if she wanted to, while they waited for the doctor to come in. "Do you want me to call McGee?" Ziva asked, her cell phone already in her hand.

Abby shook her head. "No..not yet. It's probably nothing." Abby said as she tried to relax.

Ziva knew better, simply by the tone of Abby's voice. If the nurse hadn't asked her to lay down, Ziva was sure Abby would be pacing back and forth, her hands up in front of her as she listed off things that it couldn't be.

"If it's not nothing, Abby?" Ziva asked, knowing that while Abby might deny any medical issues, she would be truthful, and then at least Ziva might know what sort of concerns should be expressed in the event that she needed to call McGee.

"High blood pressure is usually an indication of preeclampsia. If it's really high, they'll probably have to induce me. If it goes untreated…it could lead to a stroke, or seizures."

Ziva tilted her head. "Are you sure you do not want me to call Tim?"

Abby glanced up at the clock as the doctor knocked on the door. "No, he's right in the middle of his appointment with the publisher." She replied, as the doctor settled down on the stool to begin the usual routine of questions.

When the doctor had asked her series of questions, she stood up and had Abby roll so she was lying on her back instead of her side, so that she could get to Abby's arm to take her blood pressure.

She pumped the cuff, and then waited, counting. Her lips drew into a thin line as she noted the results. She looked up to Abby who'd grown paler, if possible, and offered a thin smile. It was the sort of smile that was meant to be reassuring, but in this setting it did nothing to reassure Abby.

Her voice was soft, as she returned the cuff to the hook designed for it. "I'm going to go talk to one of the nurses for a minute, go ahead and lay back down, and I'll be right back."

The doctor left the room, and Ziva noted Abby's expression as she laid back down. "I'm going to call Tim." Ziva said.

Abby shook her head. "His appointment should be over in twenty minutes…nothing's going to happen that he'll miss in that amount of time.

Ziva relented, leaning back in the chair as the doctor returned.

"Abby, I'm concerned about your blood pressure, and I'd like to send you to the hospital for monitoring for a little while, ok?"

The look of resignation on Abby's face as she nodded made Ziva wish that Tim was here, more than anything. He should be here for his family. Abby needed all the support she could get right now. Ziva didn't know anything about the condition, but she could tell by Abby's expressions that it wasn't good.

"Can we go back to my place to get my hospital bag?" Abby asked the doctor, who looked from Abby to Ziva and back again. "I'd rather you went straight to the hospital." Doctor Liberman replied. "We'll call ahead and let them know you're on your way. When you get there, just stop in at registration, and then head up to Labor and Delivery.."

Abby nodded, lifting her purse, and preparing to leave. Ziva followed her out the door. "Once Tim gets there, I can go back to your place and pick up whatever you'll need." She offered as they walked toward Checkout.

Abby only nodded again. Normally her cheerful self, she was now full of so many concerns. She still had four and a half weeks to go. Baby would technically be premature if it was born today, and their last ultrasound had shown the baby measuring small, which indicated there was more of a chance that the baby would be under developed.

She felt like all of her doubts and fears were coming true, and it was hard for her optimistic self to shine through the cloud of concerns as Ziva unlocked the doors of her car, and then turned the key in the ignition.

Ziva glanced occasionally at Abby as she drove them to the hospital. Surely Abby was far enough along for everything to be ok with the baby, she thought. Everything had to be ok.

Abby pulled her cell phone out of her purse and dialed Tim's number when they were about half way to the hospital. "Tim, the doctor's sending me over to the hospital for monitoring..they're a little concerned about my blood pressure…..I'm fine, just a little worried…Tim, the baby may be coming today. Preeclampsia's not something they mess with…I love you too."

A/N: Sorry, the end's a tad hurried there. Next chapter to come soon…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Mwahahaha….I'm just an evil fan who likes to play with the lives of characters created by someone else for my own entertainment. And I like to share….guess I can't be that evil. Hahaha.

Chapter 4

Ziva waited outside the room while Abby changed into the hospital gown, and while the doctors did their physical examination. She took the time to place calls to Tony, Gibbs, and Ducky, to let them know what was going on.

Gibbs told her he'd be right there, and Ducky said he'd come later on, as he was in the middle of an autopsy that he needed to finish, and as nothing was likely to happen right away, he wasn't in a rush.

Tony offered to swing by the apartment and pick up Abby's overnight bag, so that Ziva could stay with her. Ziva smiled, considering how thoughtful Tony had become in the past few months. She wondered to herself why the sudden change.

The doctor came out, telling Ziva that Abby had asked for her to come back in, so Ziva pulled the door open slowly. "Abs?"

Abby looked over from where she lay on the hospital bed. Ziva couldn't believe how small and pale she seemed. "Come on in." Abby said, pulling the blankets a little tighter around her. There was already an IV in her arm, and monitors hooked up around her swollen stomach. Machines beeped. Ziva was reminded of the scene she'd been met with when Abby had lain in the hospital after being poisoned with a gas from one of the crimes they were solving.

"Gibbs is on his way, and Tony's going to swing by your place and pick up your stuff so I can stay here. Ducky said he'd come a little later." She moved to take a seat next to Abby.

"This machine is so cool." Abby said, halfheartedly trying to be cheerful. "See" She pointed to the little disk shaped piece that was on her stomach. "This is reading the baby's vitals, and this one" She moved her hand to another one "is monitoring contractions."

Ziva frowned. "You're having contractions?"

Abby nodded. "Yeah, the doctor wanted to induce me, because he's concerned that if I continue to carry the baby…well I could have a stroke, or seizures like I said before, and that wouldn't be good for me or the baby."

Ziva nodded. "Will the baby be ok?" She asked, concerned because she knew things were happening early.

Abby shrugged. "They'll have a pediatrician at the birth to check it out, and make sure everything is ok." There was a moment's pause, and Abby's face seemed to morph from concerned and frightened to one of total discomfort.

"Abby" Ziva said, leaning forward and holding out her hand to her friend.

Abby just shook her head, one hand pressing to her stomach. She closed her eyes, and seemed to be trying really hard to imagine herself elsewhere, so Ziva just stayed where she was, ready to help if Abby asked for it, and completely unsure of how she'd be able to help when she had no experience in this situation.

Finally the contraction passed, and Abby relaxed. "Why hasn't he gotten here yet?" Abby asked, obviously referring to McGee.

Ziva shrugged. "He is likely caught up in traffic..you know how it is around this time of day, people just getting out of work in a rush to get home." She tried to comfort Abby.

Finally, as the words were coming out of her mouth, Timothy walked in. "Honey?" He said as he walked in, closely followed by the nurse who went to the monitors and began checking the print-offs.

Ziva stood up and moved back toward the door, giving Tim room to sit down in the chair and hold Abby's hand. His cheeks were flushed, and Ziva wondered how many times he'd come close to hitting someone else's car on his way here from the publisher's office.

Abby took his offered hand, and scowled at him. "How often have I told you not to call me honey? I mean…I'm not something bees spit out… really Tim." She squeezed his hand as another contraction came.

He laughed softly. "No, but you are sweet as honey."

Ziva stepped out into the hall, leaving the two of them to greet each other. She walked down the corridor a little bit, then walked back. There was too much excitement for her to settle into one of the chairs in the hall, or to go down to the waiting room provided for Labor and Delivery. She paced back and forth waiting for Tony, or Gibbs to arrive.

In the delivery room, Abby's contraction passed, and the nurse frowned, but silently left the room, leaving the two of them alone. Tim pressed a kiss to Abby's lips, and then sat back in the chair. "Are you feeling ok? Do you need me to get you anything?"

He was nervous, as most first time fathers are, and in his nervousness had not noticed the nurse's parting expression, and Abby's eyes had been closed in relief at the passing of the contraction.

Abby shook her head. "No..I'm ok." She said, with a faint smile at his worried expression.

The nurse reappeared, with the doctor in tow, and returned to checking the monitor print-offs. They talked quietly between themselves as Abby's contraction passed. Finally, the doctor nodded, and the nurse tore off the print off to put in the medical record, and left the room. The doctor checked Abby's blood pressure, and offered a reassuring smile that did not accomplish its goal. 

"Well you must be the daddy to be?" She asked, holding a hand out to shake Tim's hand.

He shook her hand politely before asking "Is the baby okay?"

The doctor made an odd face, and shook her head softly. "The baby's heart rate drops with every contraction. I think the safest route for both mother and baby is to perform a cesarean section, which would enable Abby's blood pressure to begin to return to normal, and enable us to make sure that everything's alright with the little one."

A/N: Ok, so I know this chapter's gone a bit slow. My apologies, the next chapter will be a bit faster. Every time I relax and sit down to write, my own contractions start feeling worse (they're normal, for anyone who thinks that contractions are only a sign of labor, they actually happen throughout pregnancy, some women just feel them more than others, I've felt them through most of both this pregnancy, and my first.) Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Characters= Property of not me. Me= Hopeful no one sues me..

Chapter 5:

Gibbs walked out of the elevator onto the second floor of the hospital. Ahead of him was the nurse's station, and to the left was the waiting area for families of expectant women. Ziva sat by herself, flipping idly through a magazine. Gibbs walked over, a gift bag in his hand crinkling as he set it down on the table beside where Ziva sat. "How is Abby?" He asked, taking a seat next to her.

Ziva's shoulders rose and fell in a non-committal shrug. "McGee hasn't been out to tell me anything since he told me they were going to be having a c-section. She looked really nervous when I was in there earlier. She was all pale..I mean paler than usual Gibbs. Like she was scared. It is early for the baby to be born, yes?"

He nodded, but before he could respond, the elevator dinged, and Tony came out of it, carrying his own gift bag, and the hospital bag he'd been asked to pick up from Abby's place. "How is she?" He asked, approaching them.

Gibbs stood up. "I'll go and find out." He said, holding his hand out for the overnight bag that Tony handed to him.

He walked through the doors of the Labor and Delivery department of the hospital, and Tony took a seat beside Ziva.

Neither one of them said anything to each other. Both were thinking about what should have been between them.

Gibbs walked up to the nurse's station, and asked if he could go into the delivery room where Abby Sciuto was. She nodded. "She'll be going in for the c-section in just a few minutes, sir." The nurse replied, as Gibbs turned to walk into the room the nurse pointed him towards.

He knocked softly, and then opened the door. McGee sat on the side of the hospital bed, one arm wrapped around Abby, whose face was lined with tear streaks. He softly stroked her hair, looking up as Gibbs walked in. Gibbs could not cover the worried expression that crossed his face as Tim's eyes met his. "Is the baby ok?" He asked softly.

Tim shrugged, but Abby nodded. "Yes, the baby is fine. It has to be okay."

Tim kissed her forehead softly. "The doctor said that the heart rate keeps dropping, whenever she has a contraction, so they're concerned the cord may be wrapped around its neck, or…or something."

Gibbs nodded. "You'll be holding your little one soon, Abs." He said, walking over to the bed, and setting the overnight bag down on a bedside chair. He kissed her cheek softly, and patted McGee's arm.

They both just nodded, Abby's face turned into the crook of Tim's arm. The usually spunky and cheerful forensic scientist was scared and frightened of what was happening. Someone she loved was in danger, and there was absolutely nothing she could do about it.

Gibbs seemed to sense her thoughts, and shook his head. "You need to calm down, relax yourself. If you blood pressure's high, then getting stressed out only puts you both in more danger. I'm sure everything's going to be ok, Abs. These doctors know what they're doing."

Abby nodded in reply, but didn't trust herself to speak.

She was saved from the necessity of a response by the doctor walking into the room with a clipboard in her hand. "This is just a formality, Abby, but we have to make sure we are all on the same page. Please say your full name."

"Abigail Sciuto."

"Do you know what procedure you're here for?"

"A c-section."

The doctor nodded, and checked off something on the clipboard, then looked up and smiled. "Then we're all set. Tim, if you're going to come into the operating room, you'll need to put on these scrubs." She said, handing over a package of sealed scrubs. I'm going to take Abby now. The anesthesiologist is waiting to administer the epidural."

That said, the doctor released the brakes on the hospital bed and wheeled it toward the door. Gibbs helped her maneuver it around the machinery that was against the wall, and out the door. A pair of nurses met them at the door, so Gibbs turned back to McGee. "I meant what I said, Tim. Everything's going to be ok."

Tim nodded. "Thanks Boss."

Gibbs nodded, and turned to return to Ziva and Tony, to let them know how things were going.

A/N: As usual, more to come. Please review. Gimme suggestions, advice, comments and complaints alike..I'll take whatever I can get, haha!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: NCIS characters do not belong to me..I just enjoy toying with their insignificant but oooh so entertaining lives! Mwahahahah!

Chapter 6:

The doctors wheeled Abby into the operating room, and the anesthesiologist followed them in to administer the epidural. They asked Abby to climb up onto the operating table, which she did. The anesthesiologist moved to stand behind her, and a nurse helped to part the hospital gown so that Abby's back was bare, save for the tattoos that decorated it.

"You've got some pretty groovy artwork here." He said, as he laid the sterile shield over her back, and confirmed the amount of epidural in the syringe.

She smiled, as he instructed her to drop her shoulders and lean forward. "Thanks." She replied, the smile fading as the needle was inserted.

All she could think about was the concern she felt over her child, whether everything was going to be ok. She listened half-heartedly as the doctor explained the procedure, and then they asked her to lie down, and let them know when she lost feeling below her chest.

It didn't take long, and soon the doctor called Tim in so he could be with her during the procedure. She thought to herself how handsome he looked in his scrubs, as they put up the screen and prepped the field for surgery.

Tim took one look after the doctor made the first incision, and blanched.

Abby fought the urge to laugh at him. Abby could feel the differences in pressure as the doctor cut through first the skin, then internal layer after layer of tissue to reach the uterus, but she felt no pain, and before she knew it, the doctor said "Get ready to hear your little one." as the final layer was cut and parted.

The doctor slid a hand in through the opening and Tim looked out of curiosity in time to see the doctor pulling the baby's head out and clearing the mouth and nasal passage before pulling the rest of the way.

As the baby was lifted out onto the awaiting blanket held by a nurse, Tim gasped. The doctor smiled as Tim realized his first born was a son. "It's a boy, Abby.. A boy" He said, kissing her on the forehead.

Abby smiled, fighting against the urge to be nauseous. The smell of the oxygen coming through the nasal tubes was making her feel sick to her stomach and she began to wretch.

The baby's healthy sounding wail brought on a fresh bout of tears as he was examined by the pediatrician.

Finally, he was placed on Abby's chest with a declaration of perfect health. One of Tim's hands held hers softly, while the other stroked his newborn son's cheek. He was perfect.

A few moments later, a nurse was lifting the baby, saying he had to be brought to the nursery for some routine tests, and for his first vaccine, and then he could be introduced to waiting friends and family.

Tim followed the nurse as she wheeled the baby-tub on wheels to the nursery, leaving Abby to wait for the doctor to close the incisions.

An hour later, Abby was wheeled into the labor and delivery room, where Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, Ducky, and Tim waited. She smiled at all of them. "I don't think I've ever seen anything more wonderful."

Ziva smiled. "He is gorgeous."

Abby shook her head. "No, I mean..to see all of you here, my whole family together.."

Tony laughed. "That's just the morphine talking."

Gibbs grinned, and smacked the back of his head, and everyone laughed.

It was music to Abby's ears.

The End.

A/N: Well, I hope you all enjoyed the final chapter. Please feel free to review. :D I love getting reviews from my readers. I didn't decide on a name…because I can't decide on a name for my own son, due in two months. :P Thank you all for reading!


End file.
